Question: Simplify the expression. $2x(2x+7)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2x}$ $ = ({2x} \times 2x) + ({2x} \times 7)$ $ = (4x^{2}) + (14x)$ $ = 4x^{2} + 14x$